Broken time-turner
by xxamaxx
Summary: James Potter breaks a Time-Turner, he sends Rose, Scorpius, Al,Lily, Fred and Roxanne, along with Teddy and Victorie- with their kids- to 1995. THEY MEET THE OOTP! How will they take the news. Will they ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

Names-Age-Parents

Teddy Lupin- 25, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks

Victorie Lupin nee Weasley- 23, Bill and Fleur

Nyphadora (Dora) Lupin and twin Adrian Lupin- 3, Victorie and Teddy

James Potter- 17, Harry and Ginny

Albus (Al) Potter- 16, Harry and Ginny

Lily Potter- 14, Harry and Ginny

Rose Weasley- 16, Ron and Hermione

Scorpius (Scourp) Malfoy- 16, Draco and Astoria Greengrass

Hugo Weasley- 14, Ron and Hermione

Fred and Roxanne (Roxy)- 17, George and Angie

Chapter One

James being the prankster he is, along with Fred where trying to find something to amuse themselves with, they were currently in Grimmuald Place- the Potter's offered it up as OOTP head-quarters-

"Oy! Fred look," James said dangling a gold necklace with an hourglass in it.

"What is it?' Fred asked in awe

"A time-turner, let's see if we can prank someone with it." The two boys jogged downstairs, and met Victorie holding three year old Dora and Teddy holding her twin Adrian. They also met Lily, Al, Scorup, Rose, and Roxy.

"What are you two up too?' Rose asked narrowing her eyes

"Nothing my dear cousin." Fred replied innocently

"Wha' that?" Adrian asked pointing to the necklace James was trying to hide.

"James...That's a Time-turner...It's illegal to meddle with time." Victoire said keeping an eye on the necklace

"But I'm not meddling with time."

"James give it back or I'll tell Alice." Teddy threatened. Alice Longbottom was James' girlfriend- one on the few who can keep him in line-

"Nope." Fred replied

"Fred I'll tell mum." Fred paled

Just then James was about to hand over the necklace...But he chose to be an idiot and turned the dial. Scorpius made a grad for the necklace and James dropped it. Smoke emerged out of the necklace and swallowed them.

1995

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GO-" Ginny Fred and George were cut off by a crash. Because of reflexes everyone whipped out their wands,

"OW! Hugo get off me." Ordered a red haired girl

"Sorry Lil. I can't move Al move over." A brown haired and brown eyed bow said

"I can't Rose is on top of me." Said a Harry- clone

"Scourp is onto of me get off!" Said a Red haied blue eyed Hermione

"Rosie never say that again." A person that looked like George said

"Aw, Rose I thought you like me like-"

"Eww they're flirting"

"Wait wheres the Lupins." asked a boy that looked like james Potter (Harry's dad)

Everyone looked at Remus when he said 'Lupin.' There was a cough and everyone turned to 4 people 2 kids.

"Will you help us!?" They shouted. A turquoise haired boy, helped them detangle.

"Oh...This is a problem."

"Who are who." Moody asked pointing his wand at the boy

"Well...What year is it."

"!995" Sirius replied

Fred low whistled,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ALICE IS SO GOING TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! YOU GOT US SENT 25 YEARS IN THE BLOODY PAST! AUNT GINNY WILL ALSO KNOW! YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!" Vic shouted at the cowering boy

"Wait...Your from the future?" Bill asked cautiously

Teddy was going to replie, but he caught sight of...His parents.

"Daddy where are we." Asked Dora who sounded close to tears.

"Ugh, we're...In trouble..." He replied picking up his 3 year old daughter

"Who are you." Sirius asked

"Okay...Well you know we're-" Teddy was cut off

"Hello fellow family, We are from the year 2022! We come in peace." james said putting up his hands. Victoire smacked the back of his head...Followed by Rose Lily and Roxy. Dumbledore then walked in, he was called by . Dumbledore glanced at them and smiled.

"I think introduction are in orders. How about the oldest, Parents age and name please."

Teddy handed Dora back to Vic and walked up. He sighed

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Teddy Remus Lupin."_

Chapter two  


"Your my son." Remus asked eyes wide.

Teddy nodded. "Lily always told you that you'll find someone." Sirius said "Who's the lucky lady."

"Well,Nyphadora Tonks ,"

"SEE! YOU DO LOVE ME!" Tonks smiled victoriously

"Your not a..."

"No, I'm a metamorphagus, I passed it on to my kids." He gestured to the deep red haired boy, and Purples hair girl sitting on Victoires lap. "Though they can only change their hair and eyes, i suspect it's veela genes."

"Part veela, not bad." Sirius smirked

"I'm married, and well had twins and I'm 25." Victorie stood up with her kids and walked next to teddy.

"I'm Victoire Gabriella Lupin nee Weasley-"

"Your a Weasley." Ron asked starting at her red hair

"Yes! I look like my mum." She snapped. "I'm 22 and married to Ted, and my parents are Fleur and Bill."

"Wow Bill. Part veela."

"Nice." Bill blushed

"And these are our kids. Adrian William lupin, and don't freak and Nyphadora Gabriella Lupin."

"Why would you give her that name." Tonks asked her face pure hate

"We like it." They said together

"Moving on...I'm Fred a prankster and this is my twin Roxanne- "

"I can introduce myself. Call me Roxy, and sadly that's my twin."

"We're 17, and our parents are George-"

"And Angelina."

"But I'm dating her!"Fred protested

"Guess I'm the better half." George smirked

"Anyway, I'm Rose Jean Weasly. I'm 16 and my parents are-"

"Ron and Hermione." Harry said smirking

Rose smiled "Yep."

"What how did you-"

"It's obvious." Ginny put in

Moving on..."

"Don't forget who your dating rose." James smirk,

"Dating? But your too young." Ron said. Everyone rolled their eyes

"No I"m NOT! I'm 16! And I'm dating him!" She pointed to Scourp who was hiding behind Al

"Maylfoy spawn!?"

"Er...The Malfoy's change...We'll explain later."

"Anyways, I'm Hugo Alister her brother and I'm 14. Yes I'm the last dad. Potter's your up."

Three people came up. "I'm James Sirius Potter."

"Potter." harry asked still confused

"Sirius?" Sirius asked

"James?' remus said

"No no no, _James Sirius Potter not Potter Sirius James." _

Lily hit him on his head

"I'm 17 Prankster, and my parents are Harry 'the-boy-who-won't-die- Potter and Ginny 'Best-chaser-Englands-ever-Seen Weasly."

"What!?" The weasley brothers asked

Molly and Hermione beamed, sirius grinned. Harry was pale and Ginny was blushing.

"wait, Best chaser England ever seen? Ginny played for England?' Fred asked

James nodded "We'll tell you later."

"I'm Al...This Idiots brother. I'm 16."

"Al that's not your-"

"Shut it James." Al warned

"But-"

"Scilenco" James glared at Al

"What's so wrong with your name? It can't be as bad as _Nyphadora_."

"HEY!" Dora protested

"Sorry." Tonks muttered

"Okay, do not say anything! Cause he changed. Albus Severus Potter."

"WHAT!" Everyone but Dumbledore shouted

"I take it that he finds out?" He asked calmly. They nodded

"Find out what?' Harry asked, he was really starting to get pissed off by this man

"When time comes." He replied. Harry glared at him

"Anyways...Lil your up."

"How many kids do you two have." Ron asked

"I'm the last, I'm Lily Luna Potter-"

"Luna?" Harry asked

"Luna, yes you meet her later this year,"

Ginny furrowed her brows "Is she that Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood."

"Yep. Anyway I'm 14 and their sister."

"Well I shall be going, Molly I'm sure these kids are hungry." Dumbledore left with the rest of the order

"Hey, if your going to oblivate us...Can you tell us about the future?' Ron asked

They shared uneasy glances but Teddy sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What do we do?' He asked gesturing to the past teens

"Um...Ron is co-head auror. Harry was the youngest Head Auror ever-"

"How old?' Hermione asked, Harry and Ron were steering wide eyed and everyone else was grinning.

"Well, 20when Ginny was pregnant with James."

"Wait 20?!" Bill shouted. Sirius and Remus were grinning

"They were engaged when she was 17 married at 18 and pregnant at 19." They two blushed and everyone- minus the past adults glared at Harry

"Erm, Mum tried out for the Harpies after she graduated Hogwarts...Quite when she was pregnant with this idiot." Al explained

"Hermione works for the freedom, and equality for house elf's, goblins, were-wolves,Veelas, etc..."

"I never heard of that." said

"Hermione started it." Teddy answered

"Thank you Hermione."

"Fred and George opened the best joke shop ever! They produces the best pranks and 'Golden Trio' products!" Fred said

"YES!That's so-" The twins were cut off by Ginny

"What's the 'Goldin Trio?"

Teddy muttered something under his breath "Vikki, the book?"

"What- no we can't..."

"We'll wipe there memories."

"Okay, but there not hearing it." She pointed to her kids

Teddy nodded. Victorie handed him a black book which said 'lesson and Adventures' she took Dora and Adrian's hand and led them into the kitchen.

"This is a book written by Kingsley and reviewed by Hermione. It's they adventures of the 'Golden Trio' and the lessons you can learn by famous people. Anyone want to read?' Hermione took the book and opened to page one.

_The Golden Trio__  
_

_Harry James Potter- The savior _

_Ronald Billius Weasley- The king_

_Hermione Jean Granger- The brightest of them all _

_These three have been together since they were eleven._

"We're the golden trio?" Harry said

"Yeah,"

_Lessons learned_

_Harry Potter tough us to be noble and brave no matter the situation always find hope.  
_

_Hermione Granger tough us that anyone can be the warrior, and it's good to be smart._

_Ronald Weasley tough us to be loyal and trust your friend.._

_Ginevera Weasly-_

"I'm in there?"

"Yep"

_Ginevra Weasly taught us that you can't fight your demons alone, and hiding them won't help _

_Neville Longbottom taught us that you don't a lot of friend to be able to stand up and do what is right._

_Luna Lovegood taught us that seeing isn't believing and believing doesn't require seeing. _

_Draco Malfoy taught us that we never really grow up, until we face an impossible task and realize that we simply are not up to it, then we can learn from our hubris._

_Albus Dumbledore taught us that respect is far more important than power,and that two are rarely dependent on one another._

_Severus Snape taught us that our intentions, far more than our reputation,that determines who we are_

"What?' Sirius asked

"You'll find out."

_V-V..._

"Harry say it!" Hermione pleaded, Harry rolled his eyes and said Voldemort

"Wait- why is he here?" Ron asked

"He tau_ght us a lesson." Teddy replied_

_...Taught us that the things you fear most are the things you understand the least, and will ultimately be your undoing._

"So ol' Voldie's scared of Harry?" Sirius asked

"Er, no you'll find out." Harry glared. WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL HIM!

_Fred and George Weasly taught us that just about anything is possible if you've got enough nerves, and that laughter curses anything._

"All right!" The twins high-fived

_Sirius Black-_

"I'm in this?" He asked confused

"Yep, your famous"

_Sirius Black taught us that life is short, and happening right now. You mustn't waste it for a better part to begin_

Sirius seemed to ponder this and sat back

_Molly Weasly taught us that someday you will realize that a mom is there to protect us, and that we should be grateful for it._

The weasly's seemed to think about this

_Remus Lupin-_

"why am I in this?'

"Cause." Teddy replied smirking at his fathers glare

_Remus Lupin taught us to overcome our fears, the most fearsome thing in life is sharing our fears with others. And to be kind and help those in need_

"See! I can't pass that burden on!"

"You didn't Remus." Tonks said quietly

_Arthur Weasly taught us to be different, and it is okay to be curious._

Arthur smiled

_Lily and James taught us that there are somethings worth dying for_

"That's the first page." Hermione said

"Go on..."

_The adventures__..._

**A.N. Done with this chapter...I though it would be cute to add lessons learned **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n. I forgot to add Tonks ;( So I'll do it now**

_Nyphadora Tonks taught us nobody is left be hide, and help those in mind.  
_

_The adventures..._

_It all started 1981 October 31, V-V He-_

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione was

_after the Potter family's son, He killed James Potter first then gave Lily Potter a chance to live- only if she let him kill Harry Potter-_

"Voldie's gone soft?" Sirius asked wide-eyed

"What?" Remus muttered hitting him on the back of his head

"Why would he give her a chance to live?" Sirius asked, scowling at Remus

Teddy shrugged and made a gesture to proceed.

_Lily didn't move, __he killed her...We all know the story of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but the story you heard, might be a lie. Lily's love for her son saved him. Voldemort-_

"Hermione! You said his name!" Ron said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I know!" She snapped

_Was to much of a monster to know love- making it his weakness-. Many of you thought he had died. But that was a lie, he was alive just weak and mearly a shadow. _

_Harry met Ron at 'Kings- Cross' where they became friend. The trio started when Hermione Granger was currently in the bathroom- _

Hermione blushed, and Sirius- very childishly- smirked

_The defense professor Queirlle (A.n. Sp?) came screaming about a troll in the dungeons. Harry and Ron remembered Hermione didn't know about the troll, they went to get her- _

"In the _girls _bathroom?" Sirius asked smirking at the blushing teens

Hermione threw him a dirty look and continued

_They battled the troll, and become best friend. The curious trio found out someone is going to steel the philosophers stone. When Albus Dumbledore left the school for some ministry problem, the trio went after the stone. Hermione got them past 'Devil Snare', they them discovered a room with flying keys, Harry- being a seeker- was able to spot the key they needed, once they were past that obstacle- they find themselves in the middle of wizard chess. Ron- being brilliant at chess- played them across, but in the process sacrificed his piece. He was okay just unconscious, Hermione and Harry entered the next room and found an unconscious troll, they made their way into the next room and found a bottles of potion, wine, and poison. Hermione was able to figure out the one they needed to continue- however, there was only enough for one- Harry went_

_He found out that quirlle was after the stone- he also shared a body with Voldemort, he was weak and was gaining strength from another person- he was using the stone to bring him back to full strength- but Harry Potter stopped him and saved the stone- in time for Dumbledore to come-_

Harry was going to say something, but Ron cut him off

"Don't say something about 'having help' and 'it was luck'"

Harry glared

_ Their second year was no picnic either. The chamber of secrets had been opened. The monster of Slytherin was a basilisk, if you look into his eye you die, if you look into a reflection of his eye you get petrified. Voldemort's diary-  
_

"Voldie has a diary?' Sirius once again interrupted

"Yes, but it was more like a memory." Ginny replied shuddering

_Was found in Ginevra Weasley's couldren. Lucius Malfoy put it there, Ginevra has been writing in it since them. Harry Potter found out he was a parsletounge, he along with Ron and Hermione had their suspicion of who the heir of Slytherin is- Hermione brew 'polyjuice potion' for the gang where they turned into fellow Slytherins- minus Hermione whom was experiencing a problem- _

"What problem?" Bill asked

Hermione flushed "I had a cat hair, not a human hair."

"But Polyjuice Potion won't work unless it's other humans." Sirius said

Hermione flushed more " I know! But i thought it was Millicent's hair, not her cat!"

_They found out their theory was wrong. Hermione- being a muggle-born was petrified, she got information for Harry and Ron to figure out how the Snake moves and has been Petrifying student. The snake has been using the pipes, Harry being pasletounge has been hearing voices- always leading him to a petrified student. Then one day they found a message _

_'Her body will lay in the chamber forever' Ginevra had been possessed by Tom Riddle- Voldemort's real name-. The defense teacher- lockheart- a Fraud that has been steeling peoples fame, by Oblivating them and claiming it his own-has been ordered to go save her- he claimes he knew where the chamber is- Ron and Harry found out he was a fraud and had an idea of where the Chamber is. They went to ask Myrtle__ how she died. The basilisk had killed her fifty years ago, when Tom riddle was the heir._

Everyone who did not know this eyes- widen

_Harry Ron and Lockheart went into the chamber, Lockheart was going to obliviate Harry and Ron, but the spell backfired and hit him. They were separated, Harry went forward-_

"Harry...You're suicidal." Sirius said sincerely

_He found Ginevra lying lifeless on the floor, Tom Riddle had come out- he was using Ginny's life so he could return once again. He took Harry's wand- which he dropped when he saw Ginevra- _

"NEVER drop your wand." Sirius said- Harry glared

_He set the basilisk on Harry, Dumbledore sent Fawkes for Harry- Fawkes- his phoenix- was able to blind the snake. That didn't stop it from hearing- Harry also got the sword of Godric Gryffendor. He stabbed the basilisk, but was bitten. Harry was able to destroy the dairy- stopping Tom from returning. Ginevra woke up and Harry was healed by phoenix tears. They found Ron and Lockheart and got out of the chamber. Harry found out Lucius gave Ginevra the book. He also found out, Dobby the house elf that was warning him not to go back to school- and tried protecting him- was his elf. Harry tricked Lucius into setting Dobby free. Dobby was forever grateful for this, he from then on did whatever Harry and his Friends wanted._

_The third year was filled with lies._

_Harry found out mass- murder-_

"Bloody IDIOTS!" Sirius yelled looking disappointed

"Er, This book claims your innocents." Teddy replied. Sirius' head snapped up

_Sirius Black, was in fact not the Potters secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was, he was an unregistered amigius he framed Sirius turned into a rat and escaped. Sirius was convicted of this- a life long year in Askaban, he broke out after 12 years. He met Harry Ron and Hermione and told them the truth- along with Remus Lupin the defense teacher that year. They all made friend- however there was dementores after Sirius, Remus taught Harry the pratrounus he manage a full body one when he was 13. Harry and Sirius were being attacked by dementors. Hermione had a time-turner, Dumbledore had instructed them. They saved a hippogriff, and Harry went out and produced a patrounus fighting off over a hundred dementors, and saving himself and Sirius. _

_The fourth year was panic_

_Harry was entered into a triwizard tournament. He fought a dragon, battled merpeople, and went through the a maze. Alistor Moody- the defense teacher, was using polyjuice potion. Barty Crouch Jr. was alive all these years. His mother was growing sick, she took polyjuice potion as her son until she died as Barty jr. Sirius Black was the second to ever escape askaban. _

Everyone but Harry and Sirius, and future was shocked to hear this

"Did you know this?"

Harry and Sirius nodded "Albus told us, well Harry heard from Barty himself."

_He turned the cup into a porkey, he made sure Harry won the task. When Harry got to the cup, Cedric was also there, but when Cedric was being attacked, Harry saved him- they both were arguing over who to take the cup. They spilt it- however they ended up in the graveyard. Peter killed Cedric and then brought Voldemort back. Harry fought him, they both share the same wand core- which makes them connect. The wands brought back people from the dead, they stalled Voldemort giving Harry a chance to escape. Harry disarmed Voldemort, and left. He then found out that 'Alistor Moody' was Barty Crouch then on Voldemort returned _

Just then called for dinner.

"We'll finish the rest tomorrow?'' Teddy suggested

They nodded and walked into the kitchen, and answered their grandma's questions on their cousins.

Then they heard a buz. James looked at his pocket and say his phone! He took it out and gulped

"It's mum."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n. _Sorry about spelling errors .-._  
**

"Er, Hello?"

"Thank god! Were are you?"

"Grimmuald Place... !995"

"What?"

"Er, me Fred Al Lils Rose Scpurp Roxy Ted Vic Dora and Adrian... Are in the year 1995." He replied slowly

"James Sirius Potter why are you in 1995? THE YEAR VOLDEMORT IS ALIVE!"

"Talk to Teddy."

"Hi Ginny..."

"How?"

"James and Fred broke a Time-Tuner. and sent us here..."

"Nothing bad happens this year, " Bill said

"Put us on speaker," angie said

"Your on..."

"Do you mind them staying?"

"No, they cam help clean." Sirius said with fake joy

"Yes, and please keep them safe..." Molly asked desperately

"We'll get a time-turner from the ministry." Hermione said

"Wait then the ministry going to know! That's illegal" Hermione argued

"We invite the _minister of magic _for dinner sometimes. We can do anything." Ron scoffed

"Why would we do that?" Fudge was an idiot!

"Fudge isn't minister anymore...Ask the kids. But do not reveal too much..." Ginny warned

"Alright." James said sulky

"Teddy and vic can watch them. Just stay safe." Molly said desperately

They said their goodbyes...

"So what can you tell us?" Sirius asked

"Er, seventh year? But no interrupting.

"Harry Ron and Hermione was given a mission, from Dumbledore. To destroy Voldie. You three decided not to go back to school and complete the mission. Bill and Fleurs wedding was attacked by death eaters... Voldemort infiltrated the ministry, death eaters took over Hogwarts. Muggle-borns on the run, and all Harry was the most wanted wizard. The trio apperated to a muggle city. Voldemorts name is how they tracked people- you say the name they find you- Hermione used the name. Two death eaters can and attacked. You guys stunned them and wiped their memories. Then you guys apperated to Grimmauld Place, and stayed until they needed something. You three used polyjuice potion and broke into the ministry- right under their noises- Harry stunned Deloras Umbridge and Hermione got what they needed. Ron rounded out the people that had been caught and you made the great escape!" James said dramatically

"Ugh, you guy set a buch off people free- sadly Yalxley had hold of Hermione while she was apperating. He saw where you guys were hiding. So you couldn't go back. You guys didn't pack food, so you ate anything eatable- Ron hated it- You camped out. Er Ron was kinda annoyed. And well left."

Ron looked crest-fallen he abandoned his friends again. "Hermione and Harry visited godric Hollows. To look for something. Voldemort knew you guys would go there. His snake Nigini, she was disguised as a human. She took you into a house and called Voldemort...You guys escaped though. But Harry's wand broke, Ron came back...I'm sorry it was funny. Hermione's like 'You-Complete-_arse_- Ronald- weasly and she starts hitting him." Everyone broke out a smile and Ron scooted away from Hermione.

"Hermione swore." He asked

"Yep, you got her mad. Anyway. `.. You decide to see the Loovegoods. Luna was captured, Lovegood was desperate for his daughter. So he called Voldemort- By saying the name-"

"Traitor" Sirius muttered darkly

"C'mon tell me you wouldn't do that!" Harry said

Sirius knew he was right

"Ron put on the clock, and Harry and Hermione let the death eaters see them before apperating away."

'Why?" Ron asked

"Cause, He was saying he had harry, Hermione didn't want him killed, so she let them see Harry first. Anyway, you three didn't know the name was a trick, Harry said the name. And death Eaters came. Hermione used a spell on Harry to make him look, different. But they figured out it was Harry. They took the three to Malfoy Manner- where Voldie was staying- He wasn't there at the mo'. Bella used Draco to see if that was really Harry, he said no-"

"Draco saved us!" Ron cried in dis-belief

"Yes, but you guys have something that Bella thought was her's. She thought you guys when into her fault-"

"That's impossible. No one can break into a vault."

The future smirked "She stunned the people who brought them there, and wormtail locked Harry and Ron in the dungeons- where they met, Ollivander Luna, and Griphook, and Dean. Bellatrix was using 'Curcio' on Hermione. She also... Carved 'Mudblood' on your arm, and almost slit your throat..."

Everyone was speechless Ron was holding Hermione's hand, and wouldn't let go.

"Dobby saved you guys. He got you out of there. First he took the people held captive to the shell cottage- Bill and Fleurs home- then he came back to get you three, who went to get 'Mione. Dobby then saved you guys..."

"I'll kill her." sirius muttered darkly

"Sorry, you didn't but someone else did...Not saying who now."

"You stayed at the cottage, until Griphook was healed. You struck a deal..." James took over

"PEOPLE FROM THE PAST! YOU ARE LOOKING ART THE ONLY PEOPLE TO ROB GRINGOTTS AND SURVIVE!" He said pointing at the younger 'Golden Trio'

Everyone gaped and the teens.

"Haha, you know the song about the dragon...It's real. Not anymore but it's true. Hermione Ron and Harry, left gringotts on a dragon."

"You three... ARE THE BEST!'' Sirius shouted

"Hermione rodded Gringotts?" 'Fred' asked

"Wow..."

"Anyway, you went back to Hogwarts. Turns out Neville, Luna, and Ginny have been protecting the school." Ginny beamed

"Then the battle started... Dad... Gave himself in...To Voldemort."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted

"Voldemort used his weakness against him. Lily, do you have it?" Al asked

"Yea...Here." She took out a mirror and turned it into a pensive. Teddy extracted a memory and dripped it into the bowl...

"Everyone coming?" They nodded

Teddy went, then

Lily

James

Al

Rose

Scorpius

Molly

Roxy

Fred

Hugo

Sirius

Hermione

Harry

Ginny

Fred

Ron

George

Tonks

Remus

And Bill... Vic stayed with her sleeping children.

_They entered the shrieking shake, Harry was holding a vile with memories, Snape's body was blurred out they couldn't see it. They heard a cold voice _

_"Harry Potter I now speak directly to you...You have let your friends die rather than face me yourself, there is no grater dishonor...Meet me in the forbidding forest to confront your fate... If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman, and child that tries to conceal you from me...You have one hour. _

_Everyone crowed around Harry. and Hermione were holding his arm like he would go die now..._

_The next memory, Harry in the forbidding Forset Voldemort just raised his wand _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_Everyone- minus Harry who was blaming himself of course- gasped and watched in horror as the spell hit Harry. Narcissa Malfoy walked over to his lifeless body... They could hear her faint gasped as she felt his heart beat! _

_"Is Draco alive?'_

_"Yes" He breathed back. She got us _

_"Dead."_

_Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at 'dead' Harry _

_"Crucio" They gasped knowing he wasn't dead, but nothing happened._

_The next memory was Harry at Voldemorts feet._

_"He died trying to escaped." _

_"LIAR!" Someone could hear Ginny's sobbing- the loudest one-_

_"Join me Neville, we need your kind." _

_"When hell freezes over." Neville replied. The teens gaped at him Neville said that to Voldemort! _

_The memory dissolved Voldemort was battling three people. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione with Bellatrix. Then Bella aimed a killing curse at Ginny missing by inches. Molly came running. _

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BI*CH!" They saw Bellatrix taunting her then...She killed her... Ebenezer cheered Molly on! Sirius was jumping- BELLATRIX DIED! But a familiar voice shouted pratego!. Harry whipped off the clock. He's alive! The memory dissolved and they were pulled out..._

Everyone sat speechless, to what they saw...

"How did I live?'' Harry was the first to speak

"'Cause you have something worth living for." James replied mysteriously. Lily tried to stifle a yawn, Molly noticed and said.

"Bed, Fred James in Harry and Ron-"

"C'mon can we stay with dad grandma."

''Alright, Scorpius,Al, you can stay with them. Rose, Lily, Roxy can stay with Hermione and Ginny. Vic, Teddy you and your kids can stay in the room all the way down the third floor."

"Thanks" The teens shuffled out of the room. Vic holding a sleeping Adrian, and Teddy holding a trying-to-stay-awake Dora.

"I can't believe what they been through." Remus sighed

"Those poor kids, so young..." Molly said tears sliding down her cheeks

"The future gets better- apparently-." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood- one thing was clear... He was proud of his Godson. James would be too, Lily would be scared out of her wits!

**A.N. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n. _Sorry about spelling errors .-._  
**

In 'Fred' and George's room

"Do you wanna prank Rose?" James asked, with a mischievous smirk. They smiled

"What do ya have in mind, my dear nephew." George asked. James and Fred pulled out a sleeping potion...The twins smiled

"Let's wait 'till midnight." 'Fred' said

They nodded

"So...Do I have a son named George?'' 'Fred' said

"Erm, no...Your 'Forever Single'" Fred said

"I always thought I'd be the bachelor..." George said conversationally

"Just a warning...Roxy and Lily can get anyone to do anything..." James said shivering

"How?"

"The 'Doe-Eyes', Roxy got me to ask out Alice..."

"You don't like Alice?" Fred asked

"No! I do! Roxy knew she liked me too, but..."

"You were scared. Ah... What kind of prankster are you!" George said with mock-horror

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me after school."

"Your 17!"

"I'll be 18 when I finish school! So will she. Mum married dad when she was 18." He said Matter-of-factly

"What about me?" George asked

"You and mum, eloped, then you came home three weeks later, and said Mum's pregnant."

'Fred' roared with laughter "Classic!"

"Shut up! What mum do?''

"She made you guys have another wedding."

"In the borrow?''

"Yea everyone got married in the borrow. Vikki and Teddy, eloped too. Aunt Fleur and Grandma, and Adromedia- Teddy's grandma- yelled and lectured them 30 minutes straight. They had to re-do the wedding."

"What did Bill do when he found out Vic's pregnant?" Bill was always protective.

"He was mad... I 'member when Vic graduated from Hogwarts, she went over to Teddy's flat first...To talk, but at dinner James said she was pregnant!"

"Bill started hexing Teddy. But because of Teddy's arour reflexes he hexed him back! Then Fleur started hexing Teddy. Teddy Dad and Uncle Ron is trying to tell them it's a jaoke. Vic is crying and yelling. Then mum and Aunt Hermione and Grandma joins in and yells at Fleur... You start blowing off fireworks and explosions in the house, and everyone else is trying to calm Vic down." James said laughing. The four rolled around laughing...

In Harry and Ron's room

They sat in awkward silence, Ron glaring at Scorpius, Harry couldn't get over how alike he and Al are. Hugo was already asleep

"So...How long have you been dating Rose?" Harry asked

"Uh...Two years..."

''14! You dated her when she was _14!" Ron _yelled

"Rose asked him out!'' Al defended his friend

"Why would Rose do that!"

"I'm guessing 'cause she liked him." Harry said sympathetically

"What! Do you like her." Ron interrogated

"Yep. He wouldn't shut up about her! You should have seen him! He was literately jumping for joy when she asked him on a date!"

"Oh shut it! What about you and Mae?"

"At least I asked her out!"

"Who's Mae?"

''Mae corners. Al's girlfriend. OMG!''

"What!?"

" - Harry dated Cho Chang-"

''I did?"

''Yea, and - Ginny dated Micheal Corners!"

"I'll kill him!" Ron said

"Cho and Micheal! Harry and Ginny!"

"Ohhh! I get it...Ew!" Al cried!

"Cho and Micheal are your exs... You ex's get together and you two get together! Your offsprings date! For like three years!"

"Ohhhh... I date Cho?'

"Yea, mistletoe." Harry blushed

"What about Ron?"

''He dates Lavender Brown, too get Aunt Hermione jealous." Harry laughed, and Ron's ears turned red

In Hermione and Ginny's room

''So what's up with you and Scourp?" Ginny asked

"I dated him for tow years."

"What about you Lily?"

"I'm dating Matthew Wood...Oliver and Katie wood's son...

"Katie! Katie bell! and Oliver Wood?"

"Yea."

"What about you Roxy?"

"I'm dating Nicholas Smith...His dad id Zac Smith but you wouldn't know his mum. She's not magical."

''Okay... Al, and James, and Hugo dating?''

"Hugo use to date, Lavender Tomas. Paviti and Dean. Al is dating Mae Corners, Cho and Micheal-"

"Ginny your dating Micheal, and Harry is going to date Cho!"

"Ohh i see it!"

"James is dating Alice longbottom. Luna and Neville."

"Luna and Neville? Wow''

"I know! It was hard to see."

"James' been saving up to buy a ring." Roxy said

"Let's go to bed..." Hermione said


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. This chapter is important! **

_"My Lord! I bring news!" _

_"It better be good wormatil!" A cold voice spat at the cowarding body _

_"The Potter boy! There was an incident with a time-turner! The Potter boy's children and Nieces and Nephews are here!"_

_"That means he defeated me! Crucio!" The balding man doubled over screaming. The other figure laughed merrily as the other experienced a thousand white-hot knives cutting through his skin._

_"Go fetch Lucius! Bring Potter's kids!" He hissed to the panting man_

_"My Lord...W-What is the p-plan?" He asked trying to force back tears_

_"Get Lucius!" He spat again. The man whimpered slightly and scurried off. _

(This is now pasletounge)

_"Nagini! You will have dinner later! If Potter doesn't come...You may eat his children."  The snake hissed happily...Harry Potter will die...  
_

_"My lord! What is plan?" Lucius asked bowing at Voldemort's feet kissing it's hems_

_"You will bring Potter's children, here and leave a note! Only that Potter can see! He must come alone... Unless he wants them to die before their even born!" He explained coldly, and glee-fully _

"HARRY!" Harry awoke by someone shaking him. His scar prickled. He felt Happy? He sat up so fast a figure that was sitting on his bed fell off.

"Hey!" A female voice said. Harry looked around, everyone was there. Except for three

"Was it a vision?" Sirius asked

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"They kids! Voldemort knows there here!" He shouted. Panic written across everyone's face. Hermione got up from the floor and went over to Al's bed.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"Get Dumbledore!" Remus ordered.

"What happened?'' He asked unable to keep panic out of his voice.

"Peter told Voldemort that there here. He ordered Lucius to go get them."

"But only Al's gone."

"No! Lily and James are gone too! We thought they were in the bathroom or something." Ginny said

"Bloody hell...Where were they?"

"Malfoy's house, I think"

"Alright. Kids stay here! _Do not leave this room."_ Sirius ordered. Ginny and Harry were about to argue that it's their kids! But they left. Ginny sat down and huffed.

"Are we going to get them back?'' Scroup asked fearing for his best friend. Rose sat down next to Scorpius, she rested her head on his shoulder- much to Ron's annoyance. Teddy held Vic while she cried, Roxy was also crying into her brothers shoulder. Adrian and Dora were falling asleep again- not knowing what's happening. Ginny's eye's started to water. Her kids could die before their even born. 'Fred' and George sat down next to her. Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed, Harry was trying to calm down- for once he wished to see what Voldemort's doing.

Malfoy Manner

Lucius and Wormtail dragged three tousled teens by their hair into a big dark house.

"Let-Us-Go! You-Big-Lump!" Jame said

"The dark lord wishes to see you!"

"Yea well I don't give a damn what your cowardly master wants!"

"Cowardly! How dare you!"

"Yea that's right blondy" And did you know in the future your grandson, is a Reavenclaw? He's also best friends with a potter! And dating a Weasly! And the weasly's mum is a muggle-born!"

"No! He will not dishonor the Malfoy family!"

"Oh well you see, You did not him! you and Your wife! And Pettigrew you get put in askaban! Voldemort turned you in his self!" James lied, he wanted to scare them

"The dark lord would never..."

"Well that git did! He said 'your to coward to work for me' 'I do not need you anymore' and he sent you to askaban" Al joined in

"And, the dementores kiss you! You loose your soul but still live!" Lily piped up,

"My lord, the Potter Brats are here!" Lucius called. A tall figure walked in, Wormtail and Lucius left

"Why, hello Tom your looking as pale as ever." James spat

"Crucio." He said almost boredly. James jumped out of the way.

"_Don't you have manners Tommy? I would expect you would coming from a rich muggle family."_ James taunted 

"You speak it?''

"_No Riddle we don't speak it! IDIOT OF COURSE WE DO!" Al spoke_

_"We know all your moves Tom, what do you want?" Lily said_

"You will stay here-"

"Why? Cause you have no friend? You death eaters afraid to hang out with you?'' James taunted more

"Potter will come and 'save you' but will die in the process. Then Nagini will eat you three."

"Why so obsessed with my dad tom?" Lily asked innocently

"Lucius! Take these children to the dungeons!''

"Afraid to do the dirty work yourself Tommy?" Al asked, Voldemort turned and apperated out with Nagini

"Move!" Lucius barked

"NO!" James, Lily, and Al started running around the house

"VOLDEMORT IS A HALF-BLOOD! OL' VOLDIE'S DADDY IS A MUGGLE! HIS REAL NAME IS TOM RIDDLE!" The siblings chanted

"Stop it! stop at once!" Barked Lucius

"C'mon Lucy! Your son marries a half-blood y'know!" Lily yelled still running

"Learn to love us- HALF-BLOODS!" James started

"Lucy what is your grandson married the weasly! They were dating for two years!"

They continued to run away from Lucius and Wormtail, and taunt them. then the door blasted open... In came Dumbledore, Sirius, Grandpa, Bill, Tonks, Remus,and Kingsley. They saw a weird sight. The three Potter children taunting Lucius and Peter, while running around  
. Dumbledore shouted a curse and everything stopped.

"We're saved! Not that we needed to be...Honestly these two are the worst." James said with mocked shame

"Shut up james." Al rolled his eyes. Dumbledore raised his wand's again and a blue light shimmered over the house Lucius and wormatil looked dazed.

"Let's leave..." He ordered. sirius, Bill, and Tonks apperated with them.

"You can come down now!" Sirius called up the stairs. Everyone came out of the room. Victoire and Rose hugged them as soon as they got down.

"I need you to tell me what happened." Dumbledore said calmly. Once everyone was seated. The three shared looks.

"Well, Lucius put a silencing charm on us...And took us to Malfoy Manner, er we were kinda...We could show you?"

Dumbledore nodded, Lily took out the pensive, and James extracted a memory. They all went in...

James

Teddy

Lily

Al

Rose

Hugo

Scorpius

Roxy

Fred

victoire

Remus

Harry

Ginny

Sirius

Hermione

Ron

Tonks

.Weasly

'Fred'

George

Bill

Dumbledore

_"Let-Us-Go! You-Big-Lump!" Jame said _

_"The dark lord wishes to see you!"_

_"Yea well I don't give a damn what your cowardly master wants!"_

_"Cowardly! How dare you!"_

_"Yea that's right blondy" And did you know in the future your grandson, is a Reavenclaw? He's also best friends with a potter! And dating a Weasly! And the weasly's mum is a muggle-born!"_

_"No! He will not dishonor the Malfoy family!"_

_"Oh well you see, You did not him! you and Your wife! And Pettigrew you get put in askaban! Voldemort turned you in his self!" James lied, he wanted to scare them_

_"The dark lord would never..."_

_"Well that git did! He said 'your to coward to work for me' 'I do not need you anymore' and he sent you to askaban" Al joined in_

_"And, the dementores kiss you! You loose your soul but still live!" Lily piped up,_

_"My lord, the Potter Brats are here!" Lucius called. A tall figure walked in, Wormtail and Lucius left_

_"Why, hello Tom your looking as pale as ever." James spat _

_"Crucio." He said almost boredly. James jumped out of the way._

_"Don't you have manners Tommy? I would expect you would coming from a rich muggle family." James taunted _

_"You speak it?''_

_"No Riddle we don't speak it! IDIOT OF COURSE WE DO!" Al spoke_

_"We know all your moves Tom, what do you want?" Lily said_

_"You will stay here-"_

_"Why? Cause you have no friend? You death eaters afraid to hang out with you?'' James taunted more_

_"Potter will come and 'save you' but will die in the process. Then Nagini will eat you three."_

_"Why so obsessed with my dad tom?" Lily asked innocently_

_"Lucius! Take these children to the dungeons!''_

_"Afraid to do the dirty work yourself Tommy?" Al asked, Voldemort turned and apperated out with Nagini_

_"Move!" Lucius barked_

_"NO!" James, Lily, and Al started running around the house_

_"VOLDEMORT IS A HALF-BLOOD! OL' VOLDIE'S DADDY IS A MUGGLE! HIS REAL NAME IS TOM RIDDLE!" The siblings chanted _

_"Stop it! stop at once!" Barked Lucius _

_"C'mon Lucy! Your son marries a half-blood y'know!" Lily yelled still running_

_"Learn to love us- HALF-BLOODS!" James started _

_"Lucy what is your grandson married the weasly! They were dating for two years!"_

_They continued to run away from Lucius and Wormtail, and taunt them. then the door blasted open... In came Dumbledore, Sirius, Grandpa, Bill, Tonks, Remus,and Kingsley. They saw a weird sight. The three Potter children taunting Lucius and Peter, while running around_  
_. Dumbledore shouted a curse and everything stopped._

_"We're saved! Not that we needed to be...Honestly these two are the worst." James said with mocked shame _

_"Shut up james." Al rolled his eyes. Dumbledore raised his wand's again and a blue light shimmered over the house Lucius and wormatil looked dazed._

Everyone but Dumbledore was laughing.

"You two are so related to Fred and George!"

"I didn't know we went that far! even Voldie was annoyed!"

"When isn't he!"

"I must say, that went well... You three must stay protected. I'll put up another ward...It is beyond me who they got in."

"That really was brillant though...Voldie's a half blood?"

"Yes, at the end of this year, the four of you along with Luna and Neville, go to the ministry- don't ask why- but dad starts taunting Bellatrix, you should see the look on her face!''

"That's a suicide mission!'' Tonks yelled

"But sadly for her, Voldemort wanted no harm to come to dad, until he gave them the...Thing..."

"I think you should go to bed." said quickly before Harry could ask what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**2022**

Harry, and Hermione flooed to the ministry.

"I'll get the time-turner," Hermione said

Hermione rushed off to the department of mysteries.

" , do you need anything?" Asked a short skinny, brown haired witch.

"Yes, can I get a Time-Turner that travels by year?"

The witch frowned "WE haven't checked it, to see if it's safe..."

"That's alright. I just need one." Hermione said as politely as she could, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. The witch scurried off, muttering under her breath.

"Annabell said you needed a time-turner that travels by year?" A tall woman with dirty blonde hair, flecked with grey asked.

"Yes, do you have one?"

" I'm afraid, we need to keep it too make sure it work's alright...You can have it in three days?"

Hermione signed "I'll come back later..."

"We'll get it in three days." She sighed

Harry swore under his breath, "Alright, let's go back..."

"Three day's..." Hermione said entering the borrow living room...Now joined by Astoria and Draco.

"Three days? But that's too long!"

"Let's call them." Ginny suggested. Bill pulled out his phone and called

The morning after they were taken

Victoire heard a buzz, she reached for her phone, from her table suddenly became quiet

"We can't tell!" James said

"We have too!"

"But they'll be worried!''Fred said

"Nope, you three will tell them... Hello?" She answered before they could protest

"Hi, Vic...How's my grandkids?"

"Your grandkids are fine! And so is your daughter!" She snapped

"You guy's will be home in three day's."

"Yes! Can you put the phone on speaker, The otter's-"

''We have names!" Lily snapped

"Al, Lily, and James would like to talk to all of you."

"We wouldn't like, it's force." James muttered. Vic handed him the phone, and the three left the room.

"Hi fellow family members..."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked getting ready to reprimand.

"Uh...Voldemort knows were here- not anymore though! Dumbledore put up a spell to wipe his memory..."

"What does this have to do with you?" Harry asked fearing the answer

"Well he sent Lucius and Wormtail to get us...But we're fine!"

"Voldemort...Had yoy how long?" Ginny asked

"Not long...We were rescued in 10 minutes! Give or take a few..."

"Wait- Lucius? My dad?"

"Yea, But we kinda...Taunted him..."

"I'll asked him if voldemort get's you lot again... Bye"

"Bye..."

2022

Ginny started sobbing, while everyone was trying to control her.

"We got to get them back!"

"I'll try to supersede them to be faster..." Hermione said

''How?" Ginny sobbed

"I'm friends with the minister, and I can be quite...Intimidating" She smirked and apperated

1995

"So...Everything okay...?''

"_Yes."_

_"You...How?''_Harry asked

_"We got it from you..."_

_"We all speak_it. Al, said smirking at his fathers bewildered face

"Stop hissing!" Ron whiled

"How...?" Sirius asked

"Got it from dad."

"Okay..."

"Alright you lot...Start cleaning!" Molly ordered

They groaned and set to work. The lupins and Tonks stayed behind

"Daddy who's this?" Dora asked

"Er, you grandma and Grandpa..."

"I feel old..." Tonks complained

"I feel older..." Remus also complained

"But...I thought they-"

"They're back!" Victoire said quickly, and cheerfully

"What do-"

''You two go play with your grandparents." Victoire ordered gently. The two toddled off to where their grandparents were. Just then Vic burst out crying, she ran out of the room- leaving a bewildered Teddy, and Remus.

"What-?"

"Omg! Congrats! Another one!" Tonks simled knowingly

"Wha-"

"Go talk to your wife!'' Teddy rushed out of the room, and found his sobbing wife in their rrom.

"What happened?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I-I-I'm-m s-sorry..." She sobbed out

"Why?"

"I'm I'm pregnant..." She wiped her tears

Teddy smiled "Really?"

"Your not mad?"

"Why would i be! Omg Vic! I'm going to be a dad...Again!"

"Boy or girl!"

"I dunno, what do you want?"

"I don't care! They'll be spoiled either way..." Teddy's hair turned orange meaning he's embarrassed.

"You want a girl...So she can be another daddy's princess." she smirked

"Okay..."

"Let's think of names!"  
"Now?"

"YES! Boy?"

"Matthew?"

"No."

"Devon?"

"No"

"Leon?"

"No."

''Ugh, you go!"

"Daniel?"

"Naa"

"David?"

"Possibly."

"Nicholas?"

"Yes! Nicholas David Lupin?"

" ?"

''Tatiana?"

"Too...Much Ts"

"It's two ts! And what about Riley?"

"It sounds like a farm girl name."

"You thought of that name! When we were naming Dora!"

"Yes, But fleur hates it." He muttered sadly

"Erm, Maya?"

"I...Like it for the middle name..."

"Anna?"

"Anna Maya Lupin?"

"Nope. Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth Maya Lupin? I like it, you?"

"Yea."

"good, so we have Elizabeth Maya Lupin, and Nicholas David Lupin."

"Should we tell?" Teddy asked

"Yes! Let's go!"

They reached the kitchen beaming.

"I'm having another baby!"

"Your pregnant?" Bill asked glaring at Teddy

"Yes...I think that's what you call having a baby means..."

''How long?" Tonks asked beaming

"Three weeks, I just found out!"

"So it was before you got here?"

"Yes."

"Congrats!"


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Molly insisted on celebrating, Victoire being pregnant. They were greeting at the end of dinner, by Dumbledore, Minevra, Snape, Mad-eye, and Kingslay.

"If you wold, I would like to ask you a few questions." Dumbledore asked

The time-travelers nodded,

"First...How bad was the second war?"

"Over 50 people died," Teddy said gravely

"Who did die?" Mad-eye asked the question they all dreaded to answer

"C-Can we oblivate all of you?"

"Yes, when you leave...How, and When please." Dumbledore asked kindly

"Sirius died, 1996 end of this year...In the battle that happened in the department of mysteries, killed by B-Bellatrix."

"What?" Remus said his voice barley a whisper... Everyone's eyes filled with tears,

"Molly, Thank-you for killing her." Sirius said, very cheerfully

"Only you padfoot, can joke about death." Tonks said shacking her head

"Better then this place isn't it." He eyed the kitchen with disgust

"Albus Dumbledore died...Next year, it was a trap. He was already dying, but ORDERED Snape to kill him,"

"I would nev-"

"It was part of the plan, you didn't have a choice..."

"How can we last without you." Molly asked tears spilling out her eyes. Harry clenched his fist, 'Why was everyone dying?' he asked himself

"You will all do well without me, now you said it was a trap?"

"Yes sir, you and dad were on a...Mission and saw the dark mark above the astronomy tower, when you went there it led you two right into death eaters, but before you ask, Dumbledore made dad swear not to help him, you were under the clock, and was immobilized by dumbledore." James explained. Harry glared at his headmaster...He could have saved him

"Next, Moody died, by Voldemort in a battle, the summer before seventh year..."

"The way i wanted to go." He nodded approvingly

"Next, I'm sorry...Mum Dad, F-Fred, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, were killed during the battle...Snape was killed by Nagini, Voldemorts snake, in the shrieking shake."

"Fred?" Gorge voice was horse

Molly started crying, and gradded onto Fred, along with Gorge.

"Remus? Nyph?" Sirius hugged his cousin and best friend

"How old were you?" Tonks asked

"A few weeks." He muttered silently. Tonks let out a sod, and along with Remus hugged him

"W-Who raised you?" Remus asked

"Gran, Molly, Harry, and Ginny..."

"Me?"

"ME?" The teens asked

"You were my godparents...Well Harry was my Goldwater, and Giiny was my legal Godmother when she turned 17."'T-Thank..." Tonks said to the nodded

"Death eaters died?" Kingslay asked

"Bellatrix, (Sirius Whooped at this), Dolahov killed by Neville and Ron (Ron looked proud) Greyback, was but in jail, Crabbe died...Because of a fire he produced to kill Ron, Harry, and Hermione killed him...And that's all i remember miniser...Opps" Fred gave a sheepish look

"Minister?"

"Yeah, haha...You were a substitute Minister, but because you were a good one, you stayed minister."

"Glad they have someone good." Harry muttered bitterly

"Here, you should read " He pulled out a book from Victoires bag. Hermione once again took it

_The Golden Trio..._

_Harry Potter, Order of Merlin first class, Savoir of the world, Defeater of Voldemort, First ever to rob Gringotts and survive, Broke into ministry, Killed 3 of the horcuxes_

"Horcurxes?"

"Yes, you weren't suppose to know that..."

_Youngest head auror, youngest quiddict player, Captin, Head boy_

"Head boy?"

"Yes in 7th year.."

_Quiddict captin, Member of Oder of the Phoniex- 18 years_

"Far too young!" Molly scolded

_Parseltounge, 1st ever to have a 3 unforgivables lasted on him, defeated Voldemort 8 times, Saved the Sorcers' stone, killed the slithery snake, mastered pratrounus at 13 fought 100 dementores, completed the triwizard Tournument, lead D.A- Dumbledores Army _

"Dumbledores army?"

"A group of teenaged wizards, anti-Voldie, created by Hermione, Lead by Harry

_Witnessed the death of...Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby the house elf, Fred Weasly, and Severus Snape_

Molly burst out crying and moaning he shouldn't have to deal with this

_Master of death- gave it up_

"What's master of death?"

"It-It means you own the deathly hollows..." Sirius said gravly "I thought they were a legand..."

_Hermione Weasly nee Granger, order of merlin first class, brightest witch, perfect, received the most owls, robber of gringotts, broke into ministry, killed 1 horcroxe, joined order of the phoniex-18ys, creater of D.A, S.P.E.W, created the law- 'Everyone including, Giants, Elfs, Goblins, Werewolves, Half-breeds, Squibs,and Muggle-Borns, is too be treated with respect, and equality.' _

_Ronald Weasly, order of merling 1st class, the king, killed 1 horcrux, Order of the phoniex 18 yrs, D.A, took place in the minisrty battle, Co-Head auror, funded 's, The House rights regulation, won the annual Wizard Chess game 5x row, _

_The Silver Trio_

_Ginevra Potter nee Weasly, order of Merlin second class, proytecter of Hogwarts, Required D.A, member od D.A, took place in Minisrty battle, best chaser englands ever seen, Publisher for The daily Prophet, The quibbler. _

_Neville Longbottom, Order of Merlin 2nd class, killed one horcrux, Required D.A, member of D.A, Hogwarts- Herbology teacher, took part in the battle of the minisrty._

_Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, order of merlin 2nd class, Required the D.A, member of D.A, Writer for the Quibbler, Took parts in the minisrty battle._

"That's it..."

"You lot, so brave..." Molly had tears in her eyes. Everyone was looking proud, but Harry who couldn't get over the people who died.

Then James' phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi, yeah, we got the time-turner..."

"When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow, Hermione's inspecting it,"

"Okay..."

"But only Hermione's coming..."

"Okay, as long as we get home..."

"Mum, want's to talk to Fred by the way..."

"Oh...Kay" 'Fred' took the phone and left the room

"Hi."

"Freddie...I'm sorry, so sorry. I alway's pushed you out the way, for Percy. I was never supported of joks, and I- i'm sorry.''

"Mum, it's okay, I forgive you, I knew you loved us all. And we love you too." Molly stated crying. 'Fred came back and hugged his mum, she was taken aback, but hugged back.

"So, anyone up for a wizard chess match...I wanna see who's better, Hugo or Ron." He grinned and everyone followed him out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry didn't get out of bed, Al told him that he fell for a vision Voldemort sent him. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though everyone told him a countless number of times, it wasn't his fault. Ron had spent 30minutes trying to convince Harry to get up, but he gave up eventually and went down to breakfast joining, Fred Gorge 'Fred' James Al, Rose Hugo Scorpius Roxy Lily Teddy Vic Adrian Tonks and Dora. Remus was the last to walk in.

"Where's Harry?" He asked searching the table for the familiar mop of black messy hair, but only found James and Al.

"Er, he didn't...Want to leave the room..." Ron said awkwardly

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"Er, we kinda told him, about Voldemort tricking him..."

"Huh?" Sirius asked

"Voldy sent Harry a vision, him torturing you in the department of Mysteries. That led to the ministry battle..." James said

"UGH! He's blaming himself again, Merlin i swear he's too noble." Hermione sighed

"Mum calls him a 'bloody noble git'" Al smirked

Remus frowned "Why does he blame himself."

"Blames who?" Molly asked walking into the kitchen

"Why does Harry blame himself, for...Well everything! Lily and James never did that." Sirius said, smiling that he came up with that

Molly frowned, but Hermione jumped up "It has too do with his childhood doesn't it?"

"What?" Sirius asked ready to hex the Dursley to hell and back. Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, and Al looked pale

"Well, er he kinda...Was...Um you see...The Dursley's weren't...Not that they-"

"Spit it out!" Fred and George said, annoyed...

"Ugh, he was blamed for everything!" Rose cried,

"What" Remus asked in a deadly low whisper

"Ugh, well he was apparently a freak, but it's not my story to tell!" Hugo said looking at the potter children

James cough nervously "He was locked in a cupboard, and er, *cough* might have been starved..."

Sirius and Remus were about to blow, along with the current Weasly's but Hermione yelled "Of course!"

"I never thought about it, until now!"

"What is it mum?" Rose asked

Hermione blushed slightly at 'mum' "Well my parents are dentist, I remember when I was 10 these really _really _big person under the name 'Vernon Dursley' he came in with a whale of a son, I thought it was a pig with a blonde wig really...But anyway he was bragging, about his house. Then the boy said, sneered more like it 'There's a freak living under our stairs...' then the man turned purple and said he's imagining lil' tyke! Then he went on complaining about 'his ungreatful nephew, who's parents were drunks and died in a car crash!"

"WHAT!" Everyone at the table screamed. Sirius, Remus, Molly, Ron, Fred, Gorge and surprisingly Ginny made their way towrads the door.

"Where you going." Roxy asked

"Where are you going!" Rose corrected

"To give them a reason to put me back in prison." Sirius replied as though the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! Don't you think your over thinking this!" Tonks tried to reason

"Look, I hate them too."

''No, No, No you don't get it!" Sirius snapped

"We already failed them once..." Remus explained

"WE can't do it again..." Sirius finished

"Let's think of a prank to pull on them." Roxy suggested

"Roxy?" Rose stared

"Hey, I'm not my fathers kid for nothing." She smiled to the beaming Gorge

"B-But i thought you only break the rule when it comes to dating." Al smirked,

"You date?" Gorge and Fred ask

"Daddy I'm 17! Honestly that rule you and Freddie created 'No dating until I'm 30'?"

"I second that! You too Lily!" James said sternly

"James shut up, I have a boyfriend!"

"Dad allowed that?" He asked wide-eye

"YES! Yes he did! It's only the Weasly's and you that are protective when it comes to boys!" Lily snapped

"Chill Lil." Roxy's said slyly

"Do you know what grammer is!" Rose scolded

"You really are Hermione's child..." Ron muttered

"I bloody well hope so!" She snapped

"Uh, what about that prank now?" Sirius asked wanting to cause the Dursley Hell

"Right well..." They talked about pranks to pull on the Dursley

Sirius, Remus and the Potter children made their way up too Harry's room

"Hiya!" Sirius said opening the door, reavling Harry Reading a potion book

"What."

"We're leaving, get your clock and wand." Remus informed

"Why."

"Cause-"

"It's a surprise." James cut off Sirius

"Um, Where are-''

"It's a surprise. Just come!" Al pleaded

''Nope."

"Your as stubborn as Lily." Sirius pouted

"Please Daddy..." Lily pleaded

Harry sighed in defeat and picked up his wand and clock.

Sirius heard James mutter "She still has him wrapped around her finger." He couldn't help but smirk

"Now lets go."

"But I though-"

"The hell with Dumbledore, let's go." He said walking down 3 steps at a time. Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus, but only got a shake of a head. They met The Weasly's minus Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, and of course Percy, and Hermione and the Lupins minus the twins and Scorpius.

"Where's Tonks." Remus asked

"Missing your girlfriend, Moony?" Sirius teased

Remus was going to replie but Teddy beat him "Moody wanted her on a mission, to find you."

"Well she didn't do a very good job, now... Let's go." Harry was a bit annoyed everyone but him knew what was happening.

"Okay, we have to hurry though, Hermione'll be here at dinner." Teddy informed

Sirius transferred into Padfoot, and Ginny dragged a rather confused Harry onto the night bus, or the day bus, as 'Fred' joked

"'Ello 'Arry." Stan greeted, ignoring the fact that he was considered an attention seeking brat

"Here, take us too..." Remus muttered the last part, much to Harry's annoyance. He handed Stan some money, and he muttered to Ernie the destination. A few BANGS, CRASH, and OUCHES, later... They reached Private Drive, Harry was surprised at this but no one told him anything.

"Right, Fred Gorge you know the plan, Snuffles..." Remus winked at the dog who gave a small nod, and ran off to #4.

"Now hurry up!" Remus instructed. Following Sirius.

'Fred' and George put delusion charms on everyone, but Lily, James, Harry, and Ginny.

"Share the clock." They whispered. Harry and James took out their clocks and Ginny came with Harry, and Lily with James.

"Let's go." They followed them to #4 and the twins charmed the door open. When they came in the first sign of greeting was the smell of food. They walked into the living room, and saw Dudley taking up a whole chair, Vernon taking up a coach, and Petunia ever so boney occupied a wooden chair, brought from the kitchen. Then the door opened again, this time Sirius and Remus came out.

Petunia shirked "What the devil are you doing here!" Vernon was turning an unusual red. The teens left that room and went into the kitchen. The two sets of twins, and the potter children took out a box, when they opened it the kitchen turned a ghastly pink/salmon. They had Fred and George put silencing charms on them to stop the laughter. They then walked upstairs, in Dudley's room, Scorpius wrote

* * *

_**Dudley **_

_**The Popkins**_

_**Seetums**_

_**Diddy-kinns**_

_**Dinky-Duddydum**_

_**Dudders**_

_**would like to say**_

_**he is a pig **_

_**with a wig, **_

Written in horrible red colors, that rivals Vernon's face. In Petunia and Vernon's room, Hugo turned the walls a nasty green, which we remembered James fake puke. Lily wrote in a orange color that clashed horribly

_**This house belongs too**_

_**The whale Vermin **_

_**The gorilla Dudders **_

_**and The horse toony **_

Al decided to leave a box of puking pastiles, bad-breath mint- made from his time- and chocolate frogs in a box, leaving a fake letter from Marge

_**Hello, I bought these sweets for Diddy, I know he is on the diet, but let him have some sweets. The boy isn't as horrid as that freak. I was wondering has Dinky got a girl yet? An is that boy still living there? Me and Ripper might visit soon, **_

**_Marge_**

"Let's go back now." The twins led the way back to PRIVATE DRIVE, where they collapsed with laughter

* * *

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"Hello Vermin." Remus spat.

"S-Sirius B-Black!" Petunia screamed trying to use her stick like body to save Dudley.

"Yep, and I know what you did to my godson." He sneered

"I will report you!" Vernon threatened

"Ya okay, but that doesn't change what we did to your house...It'll wear off, in 3 weeks." Remus and Sirius smirked

"What did you do." He sneered

"Oh, a lot. If I hear, any of out hear, you are still treating Harry badly...Well I hate to be you." Sirius said whipping out his wand, along with Remus

"Put that, That...Thing away!" He snapped.

Sirius laughed "Listen up, If you still treat Harry badly, you will be sorry."

"He's a freak, just like his mother and father."

Remus pointed his wand at Vernon, his hair and mustache turned blue! And had orange dots, Petunia's hair turned salmon, and Dudley's hair turned purple. They screamed as the two friends left.

**A.N Sorry about the 1st line. I didn't know what it did, .-.**


	10. Chapter 10

When the got back at Grimmuald Place, Molly made them lunch. They talked about the prank, until Hermione called, Teddy.

"Hello...?"

"Hi Ted, Ginny's coming with me, we'll be there around dinner. Are you lot okay?"

"Yes,Yes fine. Though we might have...Pranked the Dursleys...?"

"WHAT! Why? That's soo stupid! WHY?"

"Well...Haha, funny story really... You see- James 'Mione wants to talk to you." He laughed nervously and handed the phone to a protesting James

"Hello, my dearest Aunt!" He said making Sirius snigger at the blushing Hermione

"Why did you prank the Dursleys?" She asked coldly

"Well funny story."

"So I heard." She said dryly

"Okay well, Sirius found out and you know how Sirius can be. So of course you could guess how he reacted. He went on about failing them. So we said let's prank them. Cause I still hate Duncan and Diana. There gits. I can't believe he really got married, anyways we couldn't persuade them not to hurt them, so we prank them. Uncle Fred and George tested new products." He said really fast

"Duncan, and Diana?" Harry asked

"Dudley's kids. He _really _got married." Harry stared wide-eyed 'Who would marry him?' he asked himself

"It was arranged. By the way Petunia is cool, and so is everyone else...But Vernon. He still hates us magic folk." He said shaking his head shamefully

"James you are in so much trouble." Hermione said

"When aren't I?" He asked smoothly

"HARRY!" Hermione called

"What?" The Harry on the phone said

"They prank the Dursleys..."

"Okay...?"

'THAT'S IT! There your family!"

"Sadly," Harry couldn't help but smile

"Ugh, do you have the time-turner?"

"Yep,"

"Get Ginny." She ordered,

* * *

Finally, Hermione and Ginny came. Ginny wearing a lime Green armless shirt, with yellow skinny jeans, she looked 20 instead of 30. Her Weasly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Hermione's hair tames, and straight. She wore a tight red short-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans,

"Hello." Hermione said, to the gaping people

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yep." Ginny said steeping forwards

"Ginny?" George asked

"Hello. Where's is the order?"

"No here yet." Molly said

"mum? Omg you look so..._Young!"_

Molly blushed

"How old are you?" Sirius asked

"29." Ginny said proudly

Hermione scoffed "Ya '29' she's 30."

Ginny scowled "Your 31."

"T-That's how I look in the future?" _Ginny_ asked

"Ginny your hot." Sirius said staring at Ginny. Both Ginnie's slapped him

"Sorry I'm married."

"What should we do while waiting for Albus?" Hermione asked sitting down. Ginny followed,

"My 17th birthday." She had a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione smiled

"That was fun, the first time we could have people trying to kill us."

"What happened?" Harry asked

"Well...Petunia invited us for dinner, the day after Ginny's birthday. We decided to spend the day in muggle London, We went to the pool, movies, the mall."

"We made you two buy hideous dress." Ginny smirked

"Ginvera Weasley! Have we taught you nothing about money!" Molly scolded

"It's_ Ginny Potter _mum, and we bought it cause, the other dresses we liked were expensive. So Harry and Ron bought us 5 of the same ugly purple and orange cat dress, and we transfigured it into the hot ones." Ginny explained

"Anyways, we also went to a club-"

"Are you sure your Hermione Granger?" Ron asked

"Nope I'm not Hermione _Granger, _I'm Hermione Weasly! I became a bit rebellious, after the war."

"But she still nags us too study. She just has fun once in a while."

"Anyway You and Harry got drunk. It was funny. You put a refill charm on your cup." She smirked. Molly looked disapproving looks,

"Turns out Ronald can not hold liq-"

"Ginny!'' Teddy pointed to the kids

"Right, sorry..."

"Glad to know the future's better." Harry muttered, Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Hermione,_ and Molly gasped "My arm."

"Oh ya. Bellatrix." Hermione grimaced at the word 'mudblood' carved into her skin.

" er...Does dad know I'm-"

"Of course he knows. And all of you are in trouble. Mostly Fred and James"

The boys groaned

"Can you tell us how we, me and Harry that is...And Ron and Hermione- got together." Ginny asked

"Yep. 'Kay well. Harry had detention-"

"No surprise there." Hermione muttered,

"With Snape. And you asked me too fill in as seeker. I won the quiddict cup, and well when you came back... I hugged you and we just kissed." She blushed

"In front of- the entire common room?" Ginny asked also blushing

"Yeah,"

"Why'd I get detention?" Harry asked

"When don't you get detention? But because you hexed Draco. I still think you should have returned that book!"

"Relax 'Mione, and he didn't die did he?"

"He almost did!"

"Wait! I hexed Malfoy and he almost died!"

"Er, yes...You didn't know what the spell did, and you used it..."

"Bu-"

"He deserved it! No offense Scorpius."

"It's alright.''

"I almost killed him!" Harry asked still not getting it.

"Not kill per say. But he tried to use the Curcio curse on you. But missed and you said the first spell that came too mind."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"On happier note he's fine!"

"Now, how me and Ron kissed was, pleasant...Until Harry ruined it!" Both Hermione's and Ron glared at Harry

"It was in the middle of a war, really. Ron said something about saving the house elfs, and I kissed him. Then after a few minutes, Harry said 'THERE'S A WAR GOING ON HERE!' So we broke apart then."

Everyone laughed at that. Then the order came.

"Let's get this over with now..."

The past stood on one side of the room. Hermione did the charm,. and they left.

**_DONE!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.n. Sorry! I wasn't happy with my last chapter. I rushed into it, I had Homework geez! Anyway I decided to re-write the last chapter.**

**Warning- Cursing**

When they got home, Molly made them lunch. Halfway through lunch, Hugo's phone rang.

"Hello...?''

"Hi Hugo, me and Ginny are coming in a few minutes."

"Okay mum." He didn't want to tell her that they pranked the Dursleys.

"What have you lot been doing?"

"Well...You see, Teddy wants to talk to you!" He shoved the phone at Teddy, who glared at him

"Hello Hermione."

"Teddy, what have you lot done." She said cautiously

"Haha, James...Can...Here James," He handed the phone to James, who tired to shoved it back in his hand.

"Hello my dearest aunt." He said innocently and sweetly

"What have you done?" She asked more forceful

"Er, tell ya when you get here." He said

"Alright. Were coming in 10 minutes." She signed

* * *

Hermione and Ginny came out of nowhere,

(Hermione Future- Granger, Ginny future- Weasley)

Weasley was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt. It had **Harry Potter **printed on it in red letters, and a yellow gold lighting bolt by the 'R' in Potter. She had black skinny jeans, and her hair hung loose in soft wavy curls. She looked like she was in her 20s instead of 30s. Hermione was dressed in a white shirt that said **Ronald Weasley **in yellow print. It had a red crown on the 'R', she wore blue jeans, and her hair was tamed and pulled back into a messy bun.

They all started laughing at the shirts, Ginny and Hermione blushed, and Harry and Ron ginned.

"Like the shirts?" Ganger teased

"Harry hates it, Ron worships it." Weasley said

"Now enough laughing. Where's the order?" Granger asked

"There not here yet dear." Molly said faintly

"Mum? You look so...Young!"

Molly blushed

"How old are you?" Sirius asked staring at the woman

"I'm 29!"

"No you not! Your 37!"

"37! I look like that! After 3 kids?" Ginny cried

"Yes, I'm 38."

"Merlin you look good." Ron said...But blushed when he realized what he said

"Thank you Ron. So...Tell us, what happened?"

"Well we pranked the Dursleys..."

Weasley laughed and Granger frowned "Why?"

"I hate Duncan and Diana." James said "And we all hate the Dursleys."

"Duncan and Diana?' Harry asked

"Dudley's kids...Yes he got married. It's an arranged one though. And I hate them too. They're so spoiled!" Weasley said

"But, Petunia changed, as did Dudley. Only Vernon is a bitch."

"How did we, and those two get- you know..." Ginny asked, pointing to Harry and Ron and Hermione

"Well me and Harry...He had detention- like always- and asked me to fill in as seeker. After the match I hugged him and...We kissed."

"Me and Ron, it was in the middle of a war...Yes yes stupid I know. Ron said something about houselfs, and I kissed him. It went fine we ignored all of Harry's complaints about the war, and then we broke apart after he yelled 'OY, THERE'S A WAR GOING ON HERE!'"

"Typical." Fred said

Then there was a knock on the door. Molly went to get it and come back with the order.

"OH! Let's tell him." Weasley said then whispered something to Granger

"That's not going to be good, you 'remembered last time he cursed out the portrait." Granger frowned

"They won't remember it! And he can do it in person this time..."

"Alright but...Harry 'member your kids are here." Granger said much to everyone's confusion

"Right, do you want to know what the prophesy is?" Weasley grinned evilly while the order minus Sirius- who shouted yes finally!- screamed NO!

"Well, it said, '_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defeated him, born as the seventh month dies.' _'_He will have powers the dark lord knows not.' 'neither can live while the other survives.'' _

They all seemed to ponder this before Harry's eyes widen "So...One of us will have to kill each other?"

"Correct. But YOU WON!" Weasley yelled

"By the way Albus, the way you told him wasn't the best way..."

"What happened?" Remus asked

"Well...You held him hostages in your office, where he yelled at you broke several of your possession and then well yelled at you some more-"

Sirius grinned and Harry- who was still mad at the Professor for not telling him this- didn't seem too bothered.

"Then when you calmed down he showed you- right after he saw his godfather die! And we almost died! And was possessed by Voldemort and almost died himself!" Weasley was screaming by now glaring daggers at the headmaster.

"It was for the best, he would only wan-"

"THE BEST? BEST! You put our lives in danger all to prepare us for the bloody Horcuxes!" Granger yelled

"H-He made them?"

"Yes! 7! 7 damned pieces of the bitches soul!" Weasley yelled

"Wait...You knew we did those things?" Hermione asked

"Yes.I needed to-"

"You manipulative Bastard!" Harry yelled at the shocked headmaster.

"Potter?" McGonagol breath out

"You put our lives in danger! For you fucked up plan?"

"Harry maybe your taking this-" But Hermione was cut off

"No no , but in my plan you did not die," He reasoned

"They almost did!"

"I came in time the first year, second year I sent fawks, and third year I knew you were powerful."

But this time it was surprisingly Snape who spoke. "What if you didn't come in time, or Fawkes couldn't heal him, or he wasn't as powerful or didn't know what to do?''

"And I know for a fact you could've stopped him from completing." McGonalgol said.

"Yes, but he needed to be the-"

"ALBUS! HE'S JUST A BOY! Who cares about the plan! He could have trained when he was 17! Not 11!" Molly screamed

"I admit he's seen things no one should have-" But he was cut off because now everyone was yelling at him, minus the time-travelers.

"Right...Now that that's done, can we leave now." Freddie complained

"Fred!" Roxy sighed

"Yes, I think we should leave. Sorry Albus. But it was stupid. Just for that one damned goal." Granger sighed

"Well...Fred I'll be-"

"Damned, Hermione-"

"Granger just-''

"CURSED!" The twins finished together

"It's Hermione _Weasley! _And it's nice to see all of you again...Even you Severus." They smiled

"Wait! Why did Voldemort spare Lily, or was going too at least."

"Well..." She glanced at Severus who shook his head discreetly

"Not sure if that's for the best..."

"C-Can you take this back with you? For George, future one." Fred asked

"I'm not-" But Granger was cut off by Weasley

Of course Fred." she whispered and hugged him.

"Alright, here." He handed him a letter.

"Bye all, Come on." Granger said. The past and future went in separate sides of the room

"Oblivate." Granger said. When seeing their dazed faces she left along with the others...

**A.N Once again I apologies for that last chapter...I hate it too. But I think this one is funnier...**


End file.
